Blog użytkownika:Nev-Rex/Kanapka Tomkó
Godzina 11:29, właśnie kończyła się pasjonująca przerwa, podczas której z toalety wybiegł chłopak z palącą się głową. Nauczyciel historii dr. Roman Nowak opanowanym krokiem podążył za cierpiącym uczniem. Swoją drogą był to chyba najmłodszy nauczyciel w szkole, a także jedyny z tytułem doktora. Oczywiście nikomu nie przeszkadzało, żeby operator kłódki otrzymywał większe wynagrodzenie. Wracając do uczni. Przerwa się kończyła, w związku z tym większość osób z klasy 1ó zebrała się pod salą matematyczną o numerze 33. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy interesanci weszli do pomieszczenia. Na końcu, zamykając za sobą drzwi, weszła wysoka nauczycielka od matematyki. Nazywała się Karolina Kopytko. Przed nią drżeli najtwardsi uczniowie. Miała 189 cm wzrostu, a do tego zawsze chodziła w szpilkach. Nosiła czarne pończochy i szarą spódniczkę do kolan. Zaś biała koszula stanowiła jej górny element odzienia. Na prawym nadgarstku nosiła 3 bransoletki. Na drugim były dwie. Miała długie brunatne włosy. Jej usta były lekko czerwonawe - nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zbyt intensywny odcień. Usiadła sobie w wygodnym, skórzanym fotelu. Była jedyną nauczycielką z takim siedziskiem. Powodem był jej wypadek 3 lata wcześniej. Chociaż powinienem był użyć sformułowania zainscenizowany wypadek, który spowodował nieodwracalny uszczerbek na zdrowiu, a konkretnie na kręgosłupie. Każdy czytelnik pewnie już wie o co mniej więcej chodzi, więc pozostawiam tę kwestię. Zielonooka nauczycielka wygodnie rozsiadła się i spojrzała na klasę kątem oka. - Napiszcie do Kamila, Rafała i Filipa sms'a - odezwała się nagle i mówiła spod oka - Że jeśli będą śmierdzieli fajkami to równie dobrze mogą już zmieniać szkołę Tak, mgr. Kopytko nie miała nic przeciwko temu, aby uczniowie używali technologii na lekcji tak długo jak nie przeszkadza to jej w prowadzeniu zajęć i innym uczniom w uważaniu. Swoją drogą, pomimo tego, iż wzbudzała strach to mimo wszystko, była bardzo lubianą i popularną nauczycielką ze względu na swoje podejście do innych. Poza tym zawsze się starała nauczyć najlepiej jak potrafiła i oblewała tylko ludzi o IQ, którego wartość przedstawia liczba zespolona. W klasie trwała cisza. Nikt nie ważył się odezwać. Minęły tak 2 minuty. Nauczycielka zaczęła odliczać od siedmiu. Kiedy doszła do 1, do klasy wpadł zdyszany Adrian Shane. Chłopak powiedział "dzień dobry" i przeprosił za spóźnienie niemal nie tracąc przy tym płuc. - Adrian - nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się i założyła nogę na nogę - Jak zawsze punktualnie spóźniony trzeciego dnia drugiego tygodnia w nieparzysty miesiąc - yy, pani na serio prowadzi sobie taką rozpiskę? Proponowałbym zająć się czymś ciekawszym - usłyszała w odpowiedzi od Adriana - Uczę pana dopiero od półtora miesiąca, jeszcze mnie pan nie zna - odparła dając znak, aby usiadł w pierwszej ławce W klasie ponownie zapanowała cisza. Uczniowie otwierali zeszyty i przeglądali notatki sądząc, że może zaraz się coś wydarzyć. Czerwone paznokcie magister Kopytko stukały o biurko. Nauczycielka wstała i napisała na tablicy "11 sekund". Po dokładnie takim odstępie czasu do klasy weszły dwie osoby. - Witam, proszę siadajcie - Karolina ponownie z uśmiechem usadowiła spóźnionych w pierwszych ławkach Po chwili stanęła na "środku sali" - co oznacza środek przestrzeni pomiędzy drzwiami, a biurkiem, dalej również będę rozumiał ten termin w ten sposób. - Kochani, przyjdzie jeszcze jedna osoba, ale spóźni się tyle, że nie możemy pozwolić sobie na czekanie na nią. - A skąd pani wie, że przyjdzie jeszcze jedna osoba skoro nie przyszła jeszcze cała piątka? - z końca sali zapytała jakaś dziewczyna - Bo Kamil i Rafał po dostaniu sms'a poszli do domu dokładnie umyć zęby, a Filip poszedł do sklepu po gumy do żucia. Zaś Zosię rano rozbolał brzuch i pojechała do szpitala. Zaś Tomek jak zawsze będzie spóźniony o 12 minut, bo po drodze odpadło mu koło od roweru. Adrian strzelił facepalm'a i pokerface'a. "To dlatego czegoś mi brakowało" pomyślał. Podniósł rękę z nadzieją, że może się wrócić po kolegę z sąsiedztwa. - Nie panie Shane, nie może pan po niego pojechać, Tomek sam da sobie radę. My zaczniemy lekcje. Naszym dzisiejszym tematem będą funkcje. Temat dość istoty i prosty, jednak uczniom na początku często sprawia trudność - po zaczęciu wywodu wzięła do ręki kredę i zaczęła rysować graf przedstawiający funkcję - Z definicji funkcja jest to takie przyporządkowanie, które przyporządkowuje każdemu, Gośka schowaj tą tabakę, elementowi ze zbioru X dokładnie, tylko spróbuj piłować tą ławkę to butem wydłubię ci oko, jeden element ze zbioru Y Po kilku minutach w sali pojawił się blondyn. Nie był specjalnie zmachany, bo nie bardzo miał ochotę zabić się z wyczerpania wynikającego z jazdy na rowerze z prędkością 179km/h jak Adrian, byleby zdążyć. W każdym razie jego pojawienie się nauczycielka również zapowiedziała. Tym razem jednak była dokładniejsza jeśli chodzi o szczegóły. Powiedziała, że "za 74 sekundy do sali wejdzie Tomek. Stanie w odległości 48 centymetrów od ściany w kierunku północno-wschodnim i ubrany będzie na biało". Trudno nie bać się nauczycielki, która ma dziwne zdolności. Tym bardziej kiedy niektórzy uczniowie, których najbardziej lubi, potrafi zadzwonić w środku nocy i powiedzieć "nawet o tym nie myśl", po czym dodaje dokładnie to o czym myślał dany uczeń. Uniemożliwiała również ściąganie. Ostatni uczeń z tej klasy, który próbował za karę chodził na czworaka i na smyczy przez pół roku, a jego rodzice zbyt bali się nauczycielki, żeby się przeciwstawić. Oczywiście nie była to kara bez ostrzeżenia. Chłopak przez poprzednie pół roku był ostrzegany i karany za pomocą linijki, jednak w końcu magister Kopytko puściły nerwy. W sumie to na lekcji nie działo się nic szczególnego, oprócz tego, że nauczycielka wstawiła oceny za odrobienie pracy domowej bez patrzenia kto ją zrobił. Oczywiście z jakiegoś powodu doskonale wiedziała kto jak odrobił. Po lekcji matematyki odbyła się historia z Romanem Nowakiem. Spoko koleś. Na tyle wczuwał się, że na lekcje przygotowywał autorskie animacje wydarzeń historycznych. Tego człowieka uczniowie także lubili. Na koniec dnia została jeszcze fizyka z Chemicą-Piwnicą. Tak uczyła chemii. Tak, jej przezwisko wzięło się stąd, że była wredną jędzą. tak, ta osoba jest zainspirowana prawdziwą osobą Tomek wchodząc do sali na chwilę osłab. Olał to i wlazł dalej. - Jak ty się zachowujesz zwalony gnoju? - wydarła się babka - Zamknij ryj krzywy paszkwilu - odpowiedział Tomek - Zaraz wstawię ci uwagę - Tak jakby mam to w dopie - Ty agresywny, nietolerancyjny chamie - Dziwisz się, że nikt cię nie lubi schlany pulpecie - Jak cię zaraz - nauczycielka ruszyła w stronę Tomka z zamiarem zadźgania go probówką. W ostatniej chwili klasa rzuciła w nią 17 krzeseł i 9 ławek. Babka zginęła na miejscu - Idziemy na kebsa? - odezwał się ktoś z klasy. W odpowiedzi niemal cała klasa poszła do Kebabowni pod Wybuchniętą Wieżą W trakcie drogi Tomek całkowicie stracił przytomność i spadł z nich. Of course wszyscy bardzo się przejęli, wezwali karetkę i udzielili pierwszej pomocy. Aczkolwiek nic więcej nie szło zrobić. Tomek natomiast obudził się w czarnej przestrzeni. Wszystko go bolało. Wstał. Rozejrzał się. Fchowy ciemności we wszystkie strony. - Dziwne, na czymś jednak stoję - pomyślał sobie i zaczął iść w jednym kierunku z nadzieję, że znajdzie coś w rodzaju ściany. Nic to nie dało. Pomyślał jednak, że może jest w dużej przestrzeni i wystarczy iść przez bardzo długi czas. Spróbował znowu. Tak minęło mu kilka godzin. W końcu pojawiło się fchoy duże światło. Z niego wyszedł zamaskowany wojownik. Miał na sobie... wyglądał jak on. - ee, dzień dobry wieczór - Tomek postanowił nawiązać kontakt ze znajomo wyglądającym osobnikiem - No cześć - odparł człowiek - Sry, ale były małe problemy z dostrojeniem odpowiedniej częstotliwości. Nawet nie wiesz jakie światy po drodze odwiedziłem - No spoko, możesz mi tylko powiedzieć co ja tutaj robię i dlaczego wyglądasz jak swoje alter-ego na SAOF'ie i co ty tu robisz? - yy, ja to nie Rex. Tak się składa, że nie znam człowieka, ale nasz system musiał uznać, że ten avatar będzie przez ciebie najłagodniej przyjęty w tej sferze - Okkk - Wiem, że na razie nie ogarniasz co tu się dzieje. Spróbuję od początku. Dzisiaj rano miałeś dziwne zjawisko, pamiętasz? - yyy - Tomek postanowił się zastanowić - No tak, kiedy się obudziłem to ledwo widziałem, a za chwilę nad wszystkim były nazwy jak w jakieś grze - No właśnie - Aschgan stwierdził, że to dobry moment, aby strzelić karkiem - System zaczął nawalać. Coś się spieprzyło i w końcu się wybudzisz. Oni już dużo razy próbowali temu zapobiec, ale zawsze kończyło się to niepowodzeniem, więc teraz po prostu chcą cię wykasować - No dobra, niby ogarniam. A ty kim jesteś, skąd znasz Aschgana z SAOF i co tu robisz? - Szczerze mówiąc to sam nie wiem do końca kim jestem. Aschgana wybrała moja maszyna, która mnie tu wysłała, a jestem tu by ci pomóc. Teraz leżysz w szpitalu, ale niedługo wszystkim wyczyszczą pamięć. Teraz symulują rzeczywistość bez ciebie - Czekaj czekaj, jacy oni? - Cholera wie. Wiem, że oni tu pociągają za sznurki i sterują całą tą maszyną, która robi z ludzi djurasele. Problem tylko w tym, że ciężko stwierdzić kim są i gdzie. No ale wracając. Teraz symulują rzeczywistość bez ciebie. Wtedy wszystkim wyczyszczą pamięć i przeniosą ich do nowej rzeczywistości bez ciebie. Wtedy komora, w której znajduje się twoje prawdziwe ciało zostanie zniszczona zanim się obudzisz w prawdziwym świecie - Jakoś mi to śmierdzi matrixem - Bo to jest matrix, lel - Aschgan podszedł do Tomka - Mogę ci dać szansę na rozwalenie systemu. Wtedy przy okazji ratowania siebie wybudzisz wszystkich ludzi - No nie wiem, taki trochę nie worth, ale powiedzmy, że się zgadzam - Tomek postanowił, że będzie udawał kogoś niezachęconego, aby dostać fajne itemki typu breloczek z nakręcaną figurką Wałęsy. Niestety Aschgan miał przy sobie tylko wykałaczkę i musiała mu wystarczyć - To jak zaczynamy? - Szczerze mówiąc to mam trochę gdzieś ten cały pseudotrening w ciągu godziny, który zrobi z ciebie super-najlepszego walczatora. Po prostu użyję moich hakerskich mocy i wymuszę na narratorze, żebyś już wszystko ogarniał i wtedy ruszamy W ten sposób Tomek i Aschgan czekali sobie w ciemności przez kilka minut. Znudzony główny bohater opowiadania zaczął grać w Gundaliańskiego Wielowymiarowego Chińczyka 3 poziomu Smecty sam ze sobą. Gra wciągnęła go na tyle, że pochłonęła go na 4 ziemskie godziny. W końcu nie wytrzymał i wstał. - Ej no nie wyczymie, ile to będzie jeszcze trwać? - W sumie to zajęło mi to pół sekundy - odparł spokojnie Aschgan - Więc czemu tu tyle siedzimy? - Niezbadane są wyroki przeznaczenia - Odnoszę wrażenie, że wynajęli do tej roboty pierwszego, lepszego platfusa - Nie gadaj tylko bierz Lightsabera - powiedział Aschgan rzucając w Tomka owym przedmiotem - yy, ta walka będzie w formie fizycznej? - Jakiś problem? Olejmy wszystkich lamusów - stwierdził zamaskowany wciskając kilka klawiszy na swoim urządzeniu na klatce piersiowej przypominającej urządzenie Dartha Vadera - Od razu lecimy na gównego, kurde znaczy się głównego bossa I nie dając Tomkowi czasu na reakcje obaj pojawili się w sali od matmy. Nie było w niej nikogo oprócz Kopytko. Nauczycielka była wyraźnie niepocieszona na widok Aschgana. - Co ty tu robisz zdrajco? - wrzasnęła diabolicznym głosem. Tekst był oczywiście skierowany w stronę zamaskowanego - Tego, po tym jak mnie chcieliście usunąć to ja nic nie pamiętam, więc mówienie do mnie zdrajco jest tak jakby głupie - Czemu chcesz zabić Thanva? - wrzasnęła ponownie diabolicznym głosem. Tym razem jednak temperatura jej ciała wyraźnie się podwyższyła. Dlaczego wyraźnie? Jej skóra zaczęła topnieć. - Nie rób z siebie idiotki. Numer 33, 5 bransoletek, 189 cm wzrostu, gdzie 1+8+9=18=6+6+6. Poza tym te wszystkie zdolności. Nikt ni mo czasu na ciebie, bo narrator jedzie zaraz do rodziny na święta, więc stawaj do walki główny bossie i walcz z oto tym Tomkiem - Jak sobie życzysz - odparła nauczycielka i jej temperatura wzrosła do takiej temperatury, że cała skóra się stopiła i okazało się, że jest terminatorem. Robot rzucił się na Tomka, a ten po prostu przeciął go Lightsaberem. Robot się rozdupcył i walka się zakończyła. - No dobra, mój quest zakończony - stwierdził Aschgan i w chwilę zniknął - Ale to było gówniane i w sumie bez sensu, ale przynajmniej mam Lightsabera, więc w sumie czemu by się nie pobawić - powiedział Tomek próbując znaleźć pewne pozytywy Nagle wszystko było czarne. Po chwili zaczęło mu się coś pojawiać przed oczami. Przetarł je. Czuł, że leżał na ziemi, a na nim jest krzesło. Znowu przetarł te oczy. - Kurde, co jest? Głowa mnie boli - sapnął - Wiecie co chłopaki? - odezwał się nagle znajomy głos - To chyba jednak nie był sok jabłkowy tylko bimber - Kurde Adi, jeszcze 4 godziny do Wigilii - inny znajomy głos również dopowiedział swoje trzy grosze Thanv zorientował się, że leży w salonie BakuGalaxy. On, Adi, Adi, Mateusz i ja leżeliśmy próbując złapać przytomność. - Zapałka, żeby to chociażby bimber był, co to było? - krzyknąłem panując nad połową ust - No dobra, szczerze mówiąc to nie mam bladego pojęcia I w ten sposób Tomek wrócił do rzeczywistości. A może to wszystko było za proste i został pokonany i dla niepoznaki został znowu wrzucony do Matrixa? Thanv już nigdy się nie dowiedział i te myśli długo nurtowały mu łepetynę, a na ten czas... Wszystkiego najlepszego, nigdy się nie zmieniaj i nie rozstawaj się ze swoim mózgiem. Powiedziałbym coś więcej, ale chyba nadal jesteś niewierzący, więc w sumie to tyle od le narratora i sry, że takie krótkie i w sumie bez sensu, ale kiedy dowiedziałem się, że tyle będę poza domem to wszystko samo się napisało, lel xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach